Debby x Brenda
by Red Naruto
Summary: An Original Story paralleling characters Debby and Brenda, who play as Bailey and London in the show. Featuring some OC's and a story of my own, not to mention an intense amount of explicitness. Hope ya enjoy!


Hey everybody, it's your author...whatever my name is at the moment xD I really change my accounts often and I'm not sure what my name is as I'm typing this. I'm sure I'll figure it out by the end of the story. Now then, as you can tell by my font, I'm a very big follower of Walt Disney. And I also have what most like to call, a foot fetish. It is a very strange fetish in my opinion, but I cannot control what it is turns me on and doesn't turn me on. Or, if I can, can someone teach me how so I can get rid of it. Along with this, I'm a very passionate person, although I am a virgin so don't hate me (Oh boy here comes the hate mail). #abstinence Anyway, the only other time I plan to write with this font is during the outro because I'm a loser. Back on subject, I hope you really enjoy this fanfiction and if you do, there'll definitely be more to come.

However for now, I ask that you sit back and enjoy what I'm hoping to be a wonderful high school love story. Oh by the way, I checked out my name. Signing out for now…

-Red Naruto

It was a wonderful September morning, Labor Day had just passed. School was beginning for the lovely Debby, and she planned to make this her best year of high school yet. On her 16th birthday in June, Debby received a stylish Nissan GTR. However, the condition was that she could only drive it once school started. 7:00 a.m., waking up in the morning, Debby got dressed and she went downstairs. She grabbed a bowl, and grabbed her cereal, she was in rush because the time was going. Tickin' on and on, everyone was rushing, however she no longer needed the bus. She stopped, couldn't find her keys, which room is it innnnnnnnnnnnnn? _It's Monday, Monday, going to school on Monday. _

Anyway, she got in her car after a long singing montage, and proceeded to pick up her best friend Ventura. Ventura was a darling girl, 5'6 Latina with wavy brown hair cutting off at the nipples. Ventura had braces, and was due to get them off in January, unlike Debby who'd recently had hers taken off in August. The two girls had been best friends since 3rd grade, when they'd met each other in some hotel in Boston, the Tipton or something.

I've almost forgotten to describe Debby though. An irregularly taller Caucasian girl, she's 5'10 barefoot and has burgundy-dyed hair. Some girls find it intimidating, but she likes to think of herself as a dominant woman in bed. Which reminds me, Debby is what you may call a lesbian. A gay. A homosexual. Not that there's anything wrong with that of course, but Ventura is straighter than a sack of potatoes. Mostly because a sack of potatoes is round, just in case you didn't catch that.

The ladies headed off to Four Corners High, the most prestigious school in the city of Chelsea. "Welcome back to this hell hole, where people are welcome from all four corners of the world!" mocked Ventura. "You could say that again." Agreed Debby. The girls entered the high school, along with all of the other miserable saps.

"Look at all the puny freshman! They look so excited!" laughed Ventura.

"We used to be like that our freshman year. So full of hope and cheer! I mean, how often are you able to go to a four story high school? It has an indoor and outdoor pool, three garages, indoor and outdoor tennis court, indoor and outdoor soccer field, football field, indoor and outdoor tracks, four cafeterias, and two gyms. FCH even has two separate bands. Let's be serious." Debby replied.

"You know what's great about being a junior though?"

"Hm?"

"We get to join the varsity volleyball team!" Ventura had been dreaming about this since she was a little girl. Volleyball was her life and soul, her passion, not to mention her only reason for staying in school.

"You have fun with that dear, I'll be joining the Science Olympiad, Math Olympiad, Secret Readers Olympiad, Public Readers Olympiad, and the Soccer team. This is going to be my time to shine." Debby said matter-of-factly.

The girls then went to their locker, but it was being blocked by some annoying tan girl. Debby noted her 5'2 body, her straight brown hair that fell to her waist, and the wide lensed glasses that couldn't possibly be ignored. All in all, Debby rated her a 6 out of 10, yet she couldn't help but feel attracted to this mysterious girl.

"Hello, I'm Brenda. Sorry, am I in your way? I just couldn't figure out my combination."

This is boring I know, I got bored writing it. Things are sure to heat up next week I swear. Until then, I bid you adieu! –Red Naruto


End file.
